Transformers Worlds Collide
by FuzorZero
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando los Autobots y Decepticons regresan a la tierra despertando en épocas diferentes? ahora habrá una cruenta batalla a través del tiempo y el espacio para regresar el orden al universo
1. Llegada

Primero: Transformers, no me pertenece a mi, le Pertenece a Hasbro y a Takara

Segundo: Espero quejas y reclamos

Tercero: Diviértanse

Transformers Worlds Collide

_**Han pasado millones de años desde que un pequeño brote de insurrección por parte de los transformers pasó a ser una guerra entre autobots y decepticons, ambas luchan por el control, luchan por su supervivencia y por el energon, recurso que estaba en extinción.**_

-Se acabo el Energon…- en un centro científico de Iacon las grandes mentes autobots se reunían, Jetfire, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Ratchet entre otros habían encontrado el peor escenario posible al que se podían enfrentar, millones de años en una guerra sin cuartel, miles de muertos y millones de daños por parte de autobots y decepticons había dejado la cruenta guerra, y los había acorralado hasta este punto, todos debían tomar una decisión.

-Es hora de irnos…-desde su centro de mando un mas que resignado Optimus Prime contemplaba con pesar las cifras que estaban en los grandes monitores de la gran sala donde alguna vez los Cybertronianos alcanzaron la cúspide como civilización, tantos años de batallas, estando ciegos y perdidos los llevo a esto, ni siquiera el que debería ser el mas sensato de todos los Autobots se dio cuenta de esto

-¡Tu no poder! – un furioso líder Dinobot entraba en escena, otra escaramuza perdida en las lunas, mas soldados muertos y como saldo, Megatron y su horda de Psicóticos asociales habían obtenido un sitio estratégico para la guerra, las cosas para los autobots iban de mal en peor, a pesar que desde Prime ascendió a ser comandante autobot tuvieron victorias importantes , Megatron se transformo en alguien mas inteligente y mucho mas cruel que Oprimus, con lo cual los Decepticons empezaron una escalada sin precedentes, acorralando a los autobots a unos pocos recovecos de Iacon y periferias de otras ciudades.

-no es una decisión fácil, ¿lo sabias? – Jetfire estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a un testarudo Grimlock, estaban frente a frente, quedaba esperar quien lanzaba el primer puño, Era de esperarse; los dinobots , la fuerza de choque mas impresionante de todos los Cybertronianos, se veía acorralada y reducida en segundos por un grupo de descerebrados Cons, para ellos era una suerte salir con vida de cada batalla.

-¡Yo saberlo! Pero no poder, ¡no después de todo esto! - eran muy pocas las veces las que se veía a Jetfire en el campo de batalla, por lo cual la ira de Grimlock era mas que comprensible

-Por primera vez lo apoyo…-un avejentado Kup salía de las sombras, otro día perdido para ellos; un veterano, había sobrevivido muchas mas batallas que todos los autobots juntos, por lo cual era un milagro que no perdiera la cordura después de millones de años en funcionamiento, pero sentía el peso de la oxidación y de las batallas perdidas

-Ustedes quédense y hagan lo que quieran, nosotros deberemos ir a otro planeta – Prime estaba muy seco esta vez, durante la guerra se lo habían tomado a la ligera, dejaron de pensar en las consecuencias y se encaminaron en ganar la guerra, pero esta vez no se podía hacer mas, la hora de abandonar Cybertron había llegado

-Ustedes hacer lo que se les de la gana! – Grimlock salió del lugar, junto con Kup, los ánimos de todos estaban exaltados, por poco y ocurre un incidente dentro de esa sala de control, las cosas no andaban bien para ningún Autobot

-¿Seguro que nos iremos de nuestro planeta? – Bumblebee, otro de los asistentes a la reunión se encontraba allí, estaba resignado al igual que sus compañeros, pero al menos intentaba mantener el optimismo

-Si, no hay mas opción – Optimus también salió dejando atrás a los demás y buscando algo que calmara su ansiedad, incluso su fe en Primus y en un futuro mejor se habían ido con el calor de las batallas y de los fluidos de sus compañeros de armas, ya no había nada en que creer ni en que seguir

Mientras tanto en una de las lunas de Cybertron, una gran manada de Decepticons estaba repartiéndose el botín, tan salvajes e irracionales como siempre, pero debajo de todo y de todos un viejo ciclope estaba contemplando la misma situación de los autobots, junto a el estaba Soundwave, a quien esta situación lo tenia bastante inquieto, demasiado inquieto

-¿y bien? – el azulado hablo tomando un poco de energon, al menos tenia que disfrutar el botín que habían conquistado, si bien las reservas de la luna eran bastante grandes pero no alcanzarían para mucho

-estamos muertos…- las cifras tampoco le parecían alentadoras – sabes…este escenario lo veía venir, tanto desgaste entre unos y otros iba a llevarnos a este punto – las cosas no andaban bien, a pesar de que los Decepticons estuviesen recuperando terreno perdido

-¿y ahora Megatron presionara nuestras cabezas? – Soundwave intentaba tomárselo lo mejor posible, pero no podía, la situación era crítica

-es culpa de el, no nuestra, hicimos lo mejor posible advirtiéndole, y el solo derrocho nuestros preciosos recursos en una guerra sin sentido.

-ahora nuestro científico le echa la culpa a Megatron, ¿no es hermoso? – entraba en escena aquel traicionero, cizañero y poco agradable compañero de color rojiblanco con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Cierra tu maldito dispositivo de salida de audio Starscream! – Soundwave lo miraba, pero como su rostro no mostraba expresión era bastante difícil ver que tanto lo odiaba, en realidad los únicos decepticons capaces de soportar a Starscream eran los Seekers

-¿que tienes ahí? – Starcream miro la pantalla - ¡no hay energon! Que dolor…que dolor…. – se expresaba en tono dramáticamente teatral, a la vez el sonreía un tanto sarcástico,

-¡Felicidades Inepto, descubriste el aceite! – Soundwave lo trataba con cierto desdén, lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, nada mas patético que el según sus palabras

-Megatron no me creerá – Shockwave volteo su mirada hacia sus compañeros de charla, era increíble, un genio frio y maquiavélico confundido por primera vez

-Sera mas complicado si no se lo dices – Soundwave intentaba hallar la solución mas fácil, pero como los demás, el estaba desesperado

-lo apoyo…si no se lo dices nos ira peor…además…el ya se debió percatar de esta situación…el no es tonto…¿o si? - el Seeker no aportaba mucho a la situación

-bien, tendré que decirlo pero cuando me quiten el otro brazo ustedes se hunden conmigo- Shockwave salió dirigiéndose al cuarto de trofeos del líder Decepticon, el se veía igual que siempre duro y cruel como una roca, miraba por las ventanas como se veía Cybetron desde la orbita lunar.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Megatron se volteo y miro al ciclope, quizás ya lo sabia como antes lo habían predicho, solo faltaba preguntar

-¿lo sabe? – quizás si, quizás no…Shockwave ya no tenia nada que perder

-si, lo se…por eso, mi campaña de conquista me trajo aquí, porque se que estaría a salvo de la ausencia de energon

-Pero, Lord Megatron, las reservas de la luna solo nos alcanzarían para unos cuantos megaciclos, además tendremos que abastecer a cada soldado de su ración diaria, la situación es insostenible

-¡Insostenible su actitud soldado! – el comandante se acerco a su soldado- tengo un escenario mas grande para mi y te mostrare que todo esto era por una razón, pero primero debo obtener mas energía de la que tu crees

-como quiera…me quedare en Cybertron si es preciso – Shockwave se retiro de los aposentos de su líder, acaso ¿había algo que su suprema inteligencia no había visto?, Megatron era un genio o un charlatán?, esta vez los caminos de ambos se estaban separando, era un nuevo escenario y el podía ser totalmente libre

Cybertron estaba bastante convulsionado, los ancianos habían muerto en increíbles ataques perpetrados por Megatron, muchos murieron una y otra vez, los bots inocentes habían sido enrolados o esclavizados bajo las ordenes de Megatron, la situación iba de mal en peor, así que esto se veía venir, todos huyeron de Cybertron, excepto unos cuantos que debido a su obstinación, su orgullo u otros motivos se quedaron, en el espacio empezó una gran persecución entre autobots y decepticons, como cruceros espaciales disparándose unos a otros atacándose, de repente sucedió un fenómeno astronómico que averió los sistemas de navegación de ambas naves, cayendo accidentalmente a un nuevo planeta, lo sabían, era la tierra, el primero en despertar, prime.

-¿reporte?

-Tierra Año 3012- la computadora de la nave estaba activada

Los demás Autobots fueron despertando lentamente, se hallaron ante un horizonte lleno de verde y gris, recorrieron unos cuantos kilómetros desde donde cayeron y todo estaba cubierto por vegetación, las grandes estructuras grises de la tierra estaban cubiertas de color verde, y las formas de vida eran simplemente animales, de todos tamaños formas y colores habidos y por haber, no tuvieron mas remedio que seguir explorando pero lo que encontraban no era nada que les pudiese ayudar a saber que había pasado o por cuanto tiempo se habían quedado en estasis.

-Debemos descubrir como salir de aquí – Prowl se pronuncio

-si, este lugar no esta en onda – Jazz prosiguió

-hasta que no investiguemos a fondo que paso aquí no nos iremos – Prime habló

-¿que tenemos que investigar? Solo me importa salir de aqui – Jazz tercio de nuevo

-que paso con los humanos…-prime estaba bastante preocupado, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles de nuevo, tenia que descubrir el porque de todo esto, lo cual no le traía un buen presentimiento

-ni modo ¿ahora que tenemos que hacer? – Bumblebee tuvo la palabra esta vez, tampoco se veía muy complacido con la orden de prime

- Patrullar, Autobots Transfórmense y Avancen! – Todos se transformaron y se repartieron por sectores la tierra

Por el lado de los decepticons la situación era diferente, Megatron fue el primero en despertar, la computadora también se encontraba activada

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Tierra Año 2012- la computadora principal de la nave respondió

Para que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia y reparar los daños causados por la aparatosa caída debieron tomar modos alternos correspondientes a la época, comenzando a re investigar sobre la tierra y sobre los humanos, habían pasado al menos unos cuantos ciclos cuando todos los tripulantes estaban reparados.

-asi que la tierra aun rebosa de energía…-Megatron estaba sentado al frente de los controles de la nave

-aun, pero todo indica que la energía durara poco tiempo – Soundwave leía los registros de los escaneos realizados mientras estaban reparándose

-porque no! hay miles de recursos en el planeta – Starscream contemplaba las imágenes del planeta y de los recursos naturales que esta proveía

-porque los humanos perdieron el control de su avance – Frenzy soltó dicho comentario mientras veía otro monitor en la nave

-¿de donde sacaste eso? – Starscream apareció

-Wikipedia…

-¿Qué es eso? – Rumble pregunto, no era muy elocuente o muy inteligente que los hermanos desorden salieran de Soundwave y más que dijeran comentarios inteligentes

-Una fuente de información muy importante para los humanos – Frenzy respondió con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara

-Bien..Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos…destruiremos a los humanos – Megatron sonrió, algo oscuro tenia en mente y pronto iba a iniciar su plan


	2. Fase Uno

De nuevo: Transformers no me pertenece, le pertenece a hasbro y a Takara

Es todo... diviértanse...sigo esperando quejas y reclamos

Transformers Worlds Collide

Capitulo 2: Fase Uno

_**La guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons causo que algunos soldados y sus lideres cayeran a la tierra, pero un fenómeno desconocido hizo que despertaran en tiempos diferentes, Los Autobots deciden explorar, los Decepticons deciden conquistar**_

Han pasado varios meses, los decepticons siguen camuflados en la tierra esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, durante al menos 3 o 4 meses aprendieron las máximas debilidades de los seres humanos: los medios de comunicación, la guerra y sus recursos, probablemente Megatron tenia todos los recursos necesarios para su golpe, pero aun así muchas cosas lo ponían a pensar, sobre todo la basta información que el podía digerir en milésimas de segundo.

-Megatron, ¿Por qué no atacamos de una vez? – Soundwave se acercaba al comandante quien estaba tratando de consumir cuanta información pudiese, era una suerte que los procesadores Cybertronianos fueran mucho mas avanzados que los humanos.

-Aun no, los humanos tienen cosas muy interesantes en esto que llaman Internet – decía con tono arrogante y serio

-¡Megatron parece un Geek! – Frenzy se acercaba con tono burlón

-¡Megageek! – Rumble apoyaba la noción de su hermano de fábrica

-Shhh…-Soundwave les dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras ambos le gruñían

-No se preocupen, la fecha del ataque esta próxima…pero hay algo que esta capturando mi interés – Megatron miraba mientras su monitor estaba en una imagen en especial

Mientras tanto los Autobots estaban estancados en su propio meollo universal, todos se prestaron a explorar el planeta mientras unos otros veían los posibles daños de la nave

-Ratchet, ¿Reporte de daños? – Optimus se intentaba comunicar con lo único que les servía, sus sistemas internos

-Los propulsores están dañados, con la tecnología que disponemos tardaremos 10 megaciclos, quizás mas – Ratchet respondía, poco optimista en cuanto las cosas que disponían

-¿Sabes que nos ocurrió? – Prowl se unía a la conversación, mientras recorría parte de la península ibérica

-En teoría hubo una explosión de rayos solares que averió nuestros sistemas de navegación, aun no se que nos trajo al año 3012

-Sigue investigando Ratchet – Optimus ceso la comunicación con sus miembros

-aun me pregunto donde están los decepticons…-un rebelde hound que patrullaba en Sudamérica se unía a la charla con prime, las cosas indicaban que la raza humana había sido extinguida por completo

-No lo se, pero algo no anda bien en todo esto – Prowl se unió a la charla, el estaba en lo que los humanos conocían como el valle del Indo, el Taj Mahal estaba semidestruido y adornado con algunas plantas trepadoras que habían crecido sin el cuidado humano

-Optimus, tienes que ver esto…-Ironhide hablo, el estaba en nueva york, era algo horrible, que Prime iba a descubrir por su propia mano

-Voy para allá – aun iba a tardar mucho, estaba en el Sahara, por lo cual el trayecto iba a ser largo

Durante el año 2012 la tierra encontró su peor etapa, Irak, Irán y Pakistán, empezaron un conflicto con Corea del sur y del norte naciones que arreglaron sus diferencias gracias a la intervención de la ONU y el G-8, Estados unidos se alejo de la crisis, Japón encabeza el lugar de potencias, Rusia aun seguía con su carrera armamentista y Suramérica se había convertido en un caos gracias la intervención de diversos factores, extrañamente las cosas se estaban dando para que los decepticons entraran en escena, hasta que un día sucedió.

No se sabe si fue por causas del destino, según los humanos el 21 de diciembre de 2012 el mundo se iba acabar, por coincidencias o actos bizarros del gran creador universal, el ataque de los decepticons se dio ese mismo día, dicha toma sucedió así:

Una mañana del 21 de diciembre del 2012, todo el mundo despertaba comúnmente, la mayoría debía estudiar, otros preparaban las compras navideñas y el resto trabajaban en sus debidas corporaciones, pero, el mundo no se esperaría lo que ocurriría en las siguientes horas.

-Señor, hay un problema con nuestros servidores! – un trabajador de mantenimiento de bases de datos de la CIA llegaba ante su jefe, este llego con preocupación hacia los servidores ubicados en el sótano de algún lugar de Washington DC

-Déjame ver! – se acercaba al monitor del computador de turno, intentando acceder a las bases de datos, pero no se le permitía, el acceso a estos estaba bloqueado, lo que ocurrió después fue peor

-Señor nos atacan! – otro se acercaba presuroso, el comandante intento ingresar, pero el pantallazo de apareció en dicho momento lo dejo congelado, un virus, para ser mas preciso un gusano, estaba devorando todos y cada uno de los datos de toda la organización.

-Defensas! – dicho comandante empezaba a digitar una serie de comandos intentando detener la infección, en todos sus años desde que lo seleccionaron como encargado de la división de protección de datos no había ocurrido algo asi, por lo general eran ataques aislados, por lo general Hackers curiosos, Crackers mal habidos convertidos en mercenarios por las mafias del mundo, pero esto era algo de un calibre mucho mas grueso a todo lo anterior

-No podemos! - todos empezaron a defenderse tal y como podían, todos era ávidos ingenieros, analistas y Hackers contratados por el gobierno y reclutados en todas las universidades del mundo,

-Señor, tenemos reportes de Langley, también atacan – un soldado se acerco apurado

-Señor tenemos reportes de Alemania, Francia, Japón, España, Reino Unido y Rusia! – un ingeniero vocifero mientras intentaba contener el ataque, el cual ya llevaba un 40% de la información, todos estaban sudando y debían pensar rápido, por un momento al comandante se le ocurrió una idea

-Activen protocolo 15121! –Grito

-Pero señor! Necesitamos una orden del presidente – el primer subalterno que lo había llamado le acordó la restricción de dicha orden

-Llamas al presidente y nos patean el culo o detenemos esta mierda de una vez! – seguía gritando, estaba bastante estresado, pero era la única orden posible, todos guardaron silencio y activaron el protocolo, por un momento desconectaron las redes, el ataque se detuvo, todos respiraron por un momento - ¿Cuanto durara dicho protocolo?

-tenemos aproximadamente 3 horas antes de que las redes vuelvan a ser reconectadas - aquel que estaba a su lado le respondió

-comuníquenme con el FBI y con las demás organizaciones del mundo – el comandante se levanto y se retiro

Por otro lado los decepticons habían iniciado su plan

-Soundwave, Reporte! – Megatron estaba vigilando todo desde su centro de mando

-La infección se detuvo, no se nos permite acceder a los ordenadores – Soundwave seguía segundo a segundo, todos los focos de infección

-¿Tendremos que esperar? – Strascream estaba del otro lado con una mirada desafiante hacia Soundwave

-no, podremos infiltrarnos en servidores menos cuidados – Soundwave sugirió la idea

-Bien, Háganlo, la fase uno debe terminar hoy – Megatron se veía complacido, pero no lo suficiente, ¿acaso faltaba ese factor competencia que los Autobots le impusieron a través de todo este tiempo?

Soundwave y Starscream comenzaron a buscar servidores menos protegidos en diversos puntos del mundo, en cuestión de minutos los servidores de la mayoría de países suramericanos estaban invadidos, África y parte de Asia menor y el medio oriente estaban totalmente invadidos dejando sus sistemas inoperativos, y los datos borrados, la situación era caótica, lo cual se sumo a las asperezas creadas durante el año, causando en menos de 12 horas nuevos bombardeos por parte de los iraquíes a la franja de Gaza e Israel, Venezuela y Ecuador estaba a un paso de tomar la capital Colombiana, Los Rusos estaban a punto de hacer estallar una gran cantidad de misiles en los portaaviones Norteamericanos, Los gringos aun estaban analizando la situación, pero el protocolo que habían activado solo podía mantenerse 3 horas activo, después todo esfuerzo de evitar la infección era probablemente inútil

-¿Y si apagamos los ordenadores? – otro de los trabajadores había propuesto esa idea

-ya lo intentaron en el Reino Unido, pero los atacantes les bloquearon los teclados y los botones de apagado – su vecino, el que estaba al tanto de la información del mundo le respondió pesimista

-¿Y si apagamos el servidor principal? – otro se unía a la conversación mientras intentaban con todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance encontrar una manera de detener la infección

-Solo el jefe tiene los códigos de acceso, voy a llamarlo – uno de ellos agarro el teléfono y comenzó a hablar en voz baja

-¿y no podemos romper las puertas?

-¿crees que van a albergar una infraestructura de miles de millones de dólares tras puertas de madera!

Mientras tanto la voz de la computadora decía en intervalos de 15 minutos cuanto tiempo quedaba para que se restablecieran las conexiones, todos estaba estresados, los habían dejado confinados hasta que encontraran una forma probable de detener dicho ataque, estaba tan estresados que se llegaron a dar un par de grescas entre miembros de su grupo, ya que no tenían ni cafeína o nicotina que les calmase sus estados físicos y mentales

-¿Estado de la fase 1? – Megatron seguía al pendiente de todo

-80% completado, las computadoras de las grandes naciones se niegan a cooperar – Soundwave seguía al tanto de todo

-¿repercusiones? – el líder seguía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía y que tanto afectaba esto a su plan maestro

-Como puedes ver oh glorioso Megatron casi todas las organizaciones gubernamentales del mundo han sido atacadas por nuestro virus, lo cual ha agudizado distintos conflictos bélicos que…

-Cállate Strascream!-Megatron lo silencio mientras escuchaba algo por medio de los monitores, era un canal de noticias

"_en menos de un día entero las bases de datos de las grandes organizaciones de todos los países del mundo han sido hackeadas inexplicablemente, expertos aseguran que se tratan de un Gusano capaz e romper todos los códigos de seguridad del mundo, se espera que en las próximas horas se publique un informe de lo ocurrido"_

-Excelente…-el rostro de júbilo del líder Decepticon no se lo cambiaba nadie, las cosas por primera vez le salían bien, todo porque por azares del destino, los Autobots no aparecían por ningún lado, cosa que lo satisfacía enormemente

Por otro lado las cosas no marchaban bien para los humanos, quedaban menos de unos minutos, por desgracia no se pudieron obtener los códigos para abrir las puertas del área terminal donde se encontraba el servidor principal,. Las claves le tenían que ser pedidas al presidente, era el único que podía solicitar la ejecución de alguna orden en especial y esta era del tipo de alerta máxima, por desgracia el presidente no atendió la llamada puesto que intentaba calmar a los Rusos quienes le echaban la culpa a ellos, a la vez los venezolanos, y todo aquel de orientación comunista, para variar.

-Quedan 15 minutos…- el altavoz decía mientras todos aquellos en aquella sala sentían como tenían el orgullo destrozado puesto que no podían detener la infección, tampoco podían rastrear el origen de dicho ataque, ya que tenia códigos de seguridad nunca vistos por ellos, a pesar de que todos fueran Hackers reconocidos por su audacia e inteligencia en el bajo mundo, pero esto era algo nuevo para ellos, la única alternativa, aceptar la rendición.

-¿El comandante ha tenido suerte con las claves?- quien dio la primera alerta preguntaba mientras sus manos temblaban debido a la falta de cafeína en su sistema

-Nada…el presidente no le ha atendido – otro que estaba aun peor que el primero intentaba mirar algún comportamiento, veía que lo que ingresaba tenia caracteres extraños

-estamos jodidos, ¿verdad? – el que estaba detrás se notaba pesimista

-Y estamos jodidos por una razón…- el observador dijo

-a ver…sorpréndenos! – los demás dijeron con un poco de sarcasmo ya que habían aceptado la derrota

-nuestro atacante no es humano…- les hizo una seña para que se acercaran

-que demonios! – los otros 3 observaban como unos caracteres nunca vistos aparecían gradualmente al paso de que el protocolo dejaba de funcionar

-¿que crees que sea?- el que le faltaba la cafeína pregunto

-no se lo que sea, pero te lo aseguro, no es humano ni construido por el

-¿porque lo dices? – el del medio le preguntó

-porque la velocidad con la que nos invadieron fue asombrosa, mira, hace unos meses intente invadir este servidor, me demore casi 3 meses en poder desencriptar la seguridad y en el tiempo en que ellos sacaron el 40% de la información yo solo logre un 3% - el joven estaba bastante nervioso

-entonces, ¿aceptamos la derrota?

-Me temo que si…

-Quedan 3 minutos…

Por otro lado los Autobots estaban explorando todo el mundo, Optimus llego a nueva york al lado de Iron Hide, quien se hallaba abatido por lo que sus visores daban crédito

-¿que sucede Iron Hide? – Optimus se transformo mientras se acercaba a su viejo compañero de batallas

-Ellos…estuvieron aquí…-comenzó a caminar- no me lo quise creer al principio…pero al avanzar por la ciudad todo se torno bastante oscuro – llegaron hasta un basurero, la sorpresa de prime fue la mas amarga de todo el mundo, **Fuera de aquí, Decepticons**

-no…lo creo…-Prime aun no daba crédito a sus visores, los decepticons de alguna manera llegaron antes que ellos y destruyeron a la humanidad como se conocía

Los del a CIA se habían rendido, fueron los últimos en oponer resistencia junto con los japoneses, el protocolo había cedido y el esto de la invasión a los sistemas de información de estados unidos se llevo a cabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dio el 100% y todos los computadores se apagaron.

En la nave Decepticon todos estaban de jubilo, la sonrisa de Megatron era totalmente magnifica, por fin algo salía bien en mucho tiempo

-deseo dejarles un mensaje – Soundwave se dirigió a Megatron

-Adelante…

-Gracias

Los japoneses cayeron 3 horas después que los norteamericanos, no se pudo hacer nada, mientras todos estaban lastimados psicológicamente, todos los ordenadores se prendieron como si nada, pero al instante apareció un mensaje extraño en los ordenadores de todas las organizaciones del mundo

"**EL FIN ESTA CERCA"**

-Perfecto…-Megatron miraba las pantallas, mientras veía toda la información que fluía desde la red para todo el mundo- fase 1: Terminada…

Omake: Fangirls

Soundwave estaba mirando todas las paginas de internet posibles, y encontró algo interesante, Frenzy y Rumble intentaban colarse a lo que veía el gigante azulado, pero a no poder ver decidieron preguntarle.

-hey jefe, ¿que es lo que ve? – Frenzy seguía intentando ver pero no podía en lo absoluto

-eso..ah…algo que encontré en Google, algo sobre una cosa que llaman Fangirls – Soundwave miraba a ambos robotitos de manera despectiva

-¿Que no deberías buscar lo de la lanza de Longinus? – Rumble estaba también curioso

-Eso ya lo encontré…no fue la gran cosa, pero esto me resulto interesante

-a ver, déjanos leer – Frenzy y Rumble se acercaron a los monitores y leyeron lo que había, cosa que no ayudo en mucho

-Soundwave, no entiendo – Frenzy le pregunto, creo que era un milagro ver ambos decir algún comentario inteligente

-debí saberlo…- Soundwave puso una animación en algo que los humanos denominaba Flash Player, supo que no había audio y el tuvo que explicarles lentamente

"_Esto es un fan…alguien normal…cuyos intereses se basan en coleccionar cosas de algo determinado"_

En la imagen aparecía una persona literalmente normal, comprando muchas cosas de algo en especial

"_no hay nada de malo en ellos…"_

En la imagen la persona sonríe

"_Hay otra clase de personas…Las fangirls y los fanboys unos son fans bastante sanos, algunos suelen ser personas obsesivas con alguna persona, ya sea real o de ficción, creen que dichos personajes les pertenecen, pero no es así, dichos personajes les pertenecen a sus autores y están registrados"_

Sale una chica loca persiguiendo a un músico de rock, y otro chico peleándose con otro por decir que un personaje de ficción le pertenece

"_nada de eso esta bien, puesto que atenta contra las leyes de derechos de autor y la salud mental de las personas"_

Todos salen metidos en un manicomio

"_Te damos un sencilla recomendación…si eres famoso…Corre!"_

Fin del video

-¿lo entendieron? – Soundwave los miro

-¿entonces debemos huir?

-no tanto…somos famosos, pero no hay fangirls…¿o si?

-Cásate conmigo Megatron! – una mujer vestida de novia corría tras de Megatron el cual iba como alma que lleva el diablo

-lo ven…son peligrosas…

-¡Sálvenme! – Strascream también estaba siendo acorralado por una chica que se le montaba encima y lo abrazaba cual vil oso panda

-¡Eres mío! – lo seguía abrazando como una niña a su osito de peluche

-¡Sean decepticons! – Soundwave se retira riéndose detrás de ellos – Idiotas…

-¡Es cierto! – Megatron se detiene y pone una sonrisa sádica frente a la chica – Hasta la vista…Baby…- le dispara con su cañón y la manda a volar por los aires

-¡muere! – Starscream persigue a la chica mientras ella huye despavorida

-mucho mejor – ambos sonríen y se van


	3. Surgimiento

Transformers Worlds Collide

Capitulo 3: Surgimiento

* * *

_Lo de siempre...Transformers le pertenece a Hasbro y a Takara_

_Gracias a TutiSara por su revisión y edición _

_Sigo esperando quejas y reclamos_

_Es todo..._

* * *

**En un ataque a las grandes organizaciones de la tierra los Decepticons empezaron su escalada mas grande en la tierra, por otro lado los Autobots se dan cuenta de la verdad, sus enemigos conquistaron el planeta, el gran plan de Megatron sigue su marcha, los humanos tienen sus días contados**

Cybertron…hace un millón de años

En un punto neutral de Cybertron, un gigante morado alzaba su ojo en la espera de una compañía inesperada, pero a lo lejos el llegaba, un titán proveniente de las zonas bajas de Cybertron, de aquella época de los gladiadores ilegales, un antiguo solado orgulloso y rencoroso llegaba

-Veo que aceptaste mi oferta Grimlock

-Esto solo interesarme porque necesitar hablar

-Lo se, ahora Prime y Megatron se han ido, no tenemos motivos por los que pelear

-¿Tu proponerme tregua?

-Si, no necesitamos la guerra, tu mismo te has dado cuenta de los estragos que causo en nuestro planeta, tu mismo te diste cuenta de la irresponsabilidad de nuestros lideres – el tono de Shockwave se iba tornando mas iracundo

-Calmarte, yo saberlo por eso aceptar tu condiciones – el dinobot alzo su mano en gesto de paz

-Bien, me alegra que lo hayas aceptado – estrecho la mano de su nuevo aliado

La tierra 2012, han pasado 24 horas desde el ataque informático a escala mundial por parte de los decepticons, el mundo estaba hecho un caos, se había citado una reunión a ultima hora por parte de las grandes potencias se suscito inmediatamente, si no había una explicación clara estaba mas que visto que la cuarta guerra mundial estaba a punto de desatarse, la reunión se llevo a cabo de manera virtual

-¿alguien tiene algo que valga la pena! – el presidente estadounidense comenzó a reclamar

-Ustedes nos hicieron esto! – Los rusos necesitaban a quien culpar, y sus antagonistas ideológicos eran mas que un adecuado chivo expiatorio

-si lo hubiéramos hecho no hubiéramos arruinado nuestros sistemas…- Norteamérica se siguió defendiendo

-la amenaza no es humana – los japoneses, comenzaron su explicación - La velocidad de invasión fue increíblemente rápida, ni siquiera por un ataque de Fuerza bruta hubiese sido tan rápido

-¿que quieren decir?

-sea lo que sea que nos haya atacado, es mas inteligente, mas rápido y quizás mucho mas fuerte que nosotros – Los británicos hablaron, con bastante calma

-¿entonces? – Los alemanes intervinieron

-tendremos que empezar a prepararnos para lo peor…- Los ingleses seguían tan calmados como usualmente se comportaban

-¿lo peor? – los Alemanes seguían preguntando

-si…-los estadounidenses suspiraron y se desconectaron de la reunión

Mientras tanto en la base Decepticon todos preparaban la segunda fase su plan, Megatron quien le habían salido las cosas bastante bien, no perdía su concentración solo estaba aun par de horas de tener a los humanos a sus pies , pero aun asi algo le faltaba, los humanos eran una presa muy fácil sin los Autobots haciéndole competencia, o quizás estaba atacando los flancos tácticos y no lo que en realidad estaba para el: la batalla.

-¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Starscream siempre estaba en primera fila

-Ya lo saben todos…atacando ciertos puntos del planeta podremos incomunicar a los seres humanos, así que necesitamos cubrir todo el espacio posible – Megatron los miraba a todos los que se encontraban en la sala esperando a que atendieran sus ordenes, todos salieron de la base, directo a los puntos señalados en el mapa, todos iban solos puesto que los puntos a atacar eran muchos y ellos muy pocos.

Tierra…año 3012

-no…esto…no…no…-Optimus prime, un líder seguro de sus decisiones y sus ideas ahora estaba tartamudeando, sus visores no daban crédito a las pruebas, sus enemigos les ganaron al fin de cuentas

-Prime…-Ironhide le dio un puño que lo arrastro a varios metros de ese lugar, en un ataque de ira contraataco con un golpe directo al estomago de su compañero de tantas batallas, es de suponer que ambos estaban presionados y estresados, no tenia escapatoria, hasta que pasadas unas rondas se dejaron caer al suelo, dejando que el sol golpeara sus rostros hasta hacer que el acero elevara su temperatura. Ambos volvieron a tener compostura, Prime siguió lamentándose de la situación, Ironhide solo se quedo a su lado.

-no…que…¿Qué hice mal! – Prime se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear el suelo, no se permitía a si mismo el hecho de que los decepticons destruyeran otro planeta mas por causa de su avaricia

-tu no hiciste nada mal – Ironhide le dio la mano a Prime, y volvió a golpearlo – necesitas despertar! Y dejar de huir de Megatron! – Ironhide se retiro y Prime lo siguió hasta la nave; el líder Autobot tenia mucho que hacer

Tierra año 2012

-es hora – Megatron se levanto de su trono – es hora de que los seres humanos nos conozcan – salió de su nave junto con los pocos decepticons que lo acompañaron a la tierra

En otro lado de la tierra los humanos de occidente intentaban vivir su vida después de los sucesos ocurridos, muchos estaban en la universidad, en sus trabajos, la bolsa de wall street, en todo el mundo, mientras los decepticons llegaba a lugares muy importantes, los macro servidores de internet esparcidos por todo el mundo, tenían que ser rápidos ya que era mucho terreno que cubrir.

-Starscream, ¿listo? – Megatron se comunicaba con ellos

-todo listo! – los Seekers comenzaron su marcha hacia suelo norteamericano, por increíble que pareciera alguien tan arrogante como el rojillo estaba cooperando por primera vez

-Señor, tenemos 3 jets entrando sin autorización – un soldado estaba al tanto de los radares en la fuerza aérea estadounidense

-Repórtense – el comandante le informaba a sus invasores

Ninguno de los tres jets respondía

-Repórtense! No tienen autorización para volar

-Autoriza esto cabron! – Skywarp comenzó un bombardeo a algunos campos de maíz vacios

-Y esto es solo un aviso inepto – los tres aceleraron hacia los lugares designados a atacar, lo cual encendió las alarmas, primero unos cazas, del tipo F-117, los cuales fueron derrotados con suma facilidad por los alienígenas, tiro tras tiro iban cayendo brigadas de aviones, después vinieron los tanques aparcados en batallones y algunos en los desiertos tenían la orden de disparar a dichos invasores, uno de ellos alcanzo a dar un afortunado tiro hacia Thundercracker

-Malditos! – Los tres se transformaron y comenzaron a dispararle a todos los tanques ubicados en algún lugar del desierto de mohave, eran al menos unos 10, a los cuales vencieron sin reparo alguno. En cuestión de 5 horas, la naval, la fuerza aérea y la armada estadounidense, lograron darles batalla, pero ya habían acabado con "a", "b", "c", "d", "e" y la parte de "f" que se encontraba en suelo norteamericano.

Europa fue invadida por Soundwave, Reflector y Blitzwing

-¿Megatron nos paga por esto? – un tanto despistado Reflectorhablaba mientras sus compañeros estaban distantes uno del otro

-Nunca nos pagaría, es un tacaño – El Triplechanger de acento germánico comenzó a destilar su opinión de Megatron, cosa que no tenia muy contento a su otro compañero de viaje

-Lo sabemos, nos ha tenido con lo del energon desde que la guerra empezó y mira! Nos tiene a dieta! – el conjunto que se transformaba en una cámara hablaba con toda naturalidad mientras atrás de ellos alguien se estaba enfureciendo mas de la cuenta

-Debería decirnos la verdad… - Blitzwing seguía dando sus ácidos comentarios – al menos eso haría un buen líder

-¡Es todo! - Soundwave se transformo y golpeo a sus dos compañeros – nadie cuestiona a Megatron mientras yo este aquí!

-bien, bien…la novia de Megatron salió a defenderlo - Reflector seguía ridiculizando a Soundwave

-¡Se acabo! - Eyecto un cassete negro - ¡Ravage a la cara! – una pantera negra se dirigió al más enano y comenzó a atacarlo

Mientras tanto unos aviones detrás de ellos los atacaron

-¡Que demonios! – el alemán grito mientras unos aeroplanos

-¿En donde estamos? – Soundwave pregunto

-reino unido - un mas que rasguñado Reflector hablo

-ah…nos esta jodiendo la Royal Air Force – Soundwave saco su arma y comenzó a disparar

-como lo sabes! – blitzwing se levantaba de su disparo cuando, otro le asesto otro tiro en la espalda

-¡Internet! – el azulado seguía disparando como si fuera una cacería de patos

-¡Que es eso! – el enano seguía peleando con Ravage

-¡Uno de los privilegios de ser la novia de Megatron Pendejos! - Soundwave reía a carcajadas mientras los aviones caían como moscas en una trampa

-¡Idiota! – Blitzwing intentaba levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue transformarse en tanque para dispararle a algunos vulcan que les disparaban

-¡Inútil! - Soundwave le disparaba a el mientras daba algunos tiros fallidos a las aeronaves

-¡Aprende a disparar!

-¡Aprende a hablar!

-¡Quítenme esto de encima!

-Jodete! – Soundwave extermino a los demás aviones, dicho esto miro a los otros dos con su rostro inexpresivo e hizo que Ravage volviera a su pecho – Larguémonos – estaba enfurecido y ambos le siguieron detrás

Avanzaron mucho mas, estaban en territorio alemán, cerca de los Alpes cuando mas aviones empezaron a atacar

-y ahora estos cabrones! – un enfurecido Soundwave estaba que le disparaba a todo lo que se moviera

-Cálmate – Blitzwing le dio un puño que lo dejo en el suelo, ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes mientras que cómicamente esquivaban los torpedos lanzados por los Panavia Tornado y los Eurofighter Typhoon de la Luftwaffe

-¡Entonces retráctate!

- ¿de que? – ambos intercambiaban derechazos

-¡de lo de Megatron! – Soundwave le dio un golpe en el estomago mientras Reflector intentaba lidiar con los aviones que les disparaban, logrando muy poco

-¡Nunca!¡ Novia del jefe! – el de acento germano se burlaba de el mientras lo esquivaba, pero en un momento se tropezó y ambos cayeron cuesta abajo

-¡si ves! ¡Te hubieses retractado! – Soundwave comenzó a escalar, ya que su modo alterno de poco le servía

-¡nunca! – el triplechanger cambio su modo y comenzó a volar, por lo cual Soundwave se agarro de el

-¡entonces peleemos en la base! –ambos subieron

-bien! - siguieron disparando a los aviones, con los que acabaron en cuestión de minutos, después se fueron a las ubicaciones de los macro servidores "f", "i", "j" y "k", fueron destruidos en al menos unas 11 horas, después de las disputas de ellos

Por parte de Asia Megatron junto a Astrotrain ataco los servidores asiáticos de "f" y se dirigió hacia Japón para atacar a "m"

-Megatron, ¿seguro que es bueno destruir esas cosas?

-mas que seguro Astrotrain – el líder Decepticon seguía con su sonrisa confiada mientras llegaban a suelo japonés, donde solo unos pocos le atacaron, cuando el llego a Tokio hizo su aparición en miles de televisores del país - Saluden al emperador Megatron-sama! – dicho esto ataco los servidores acabando con dicho servidor

-Megatron, eso no tuvo gracia…- Astrotrain no vio con buenos ojos el teatrito de su jefe

-lo se, en los Simpsons era mas gracioso y por cierto, ¿donde estará ese tal Godzilla? –ambos salieron de Japón y se dirigieron a su base

Lo peor para los humanos vino unas horas después, cuando los decepticons pudieron reagruparse, los humanos sufrieron muchos daños, la gran internet estaba colapsando, y los humanos a pesar de defenderse con todo estaban siendo diezmados.

-¿Soundwave, todo listo? – Megatron preguntaba mientras una sonrisa mucho más ancha que la anterior se marcaba en su metálico rostro

- si, todo listo Megatron

-bien, ¡Alcen a la Nemesis!

Dada la orden los controles de navegación de la nave se activaron, y la nave se alzo en su gloriosa estructura, la nave mas poderosa de los decepticons estaba en línea y no había nada que los humanos podrían hacer, estaba enterrada en algún punto del océano pacifico, cerca de hawaii.

-señor, detectamos un objeto extraño acercándose a nosotros a una alta velocidad – un militar que se hallaba en un submarino estadounidense

-datos

-señor, es enorme…mucho mas grande que nosotros

-mierda…

En la nave Decepticon, Megatron seguía triunfante

-¡conexiones!

-¡listas!

-inicien transmisión

Todas las grandes pantallas de televisión se encendieron, dejando ver al líder Decepticon, presentándose ante todos, los humanos no podían creerlo, sus rostros estaban llenos de pánico en todas partes del mundo

-¡yo soy Megatron! – el líder Decepticon vocifero, dicha voz hizo eco en todo el globo – su planeta es nuestro!, abandonen toda esperanza

-perfecto…se jode el internet, estamos en guerra y ahora unos robots nos vienen a conquistar…y tras de eso perdí mi examen final! – un chico se quejaba de su suerte mientras veía a los demás que se encontraban absorbidos por el pánico

-es hora de terminar esto…-Megatron se desconecto y ordeno a sus tropas acabar con los restos sudamericanos de "f" y devastando completamente a "g", "h", e "l" , el mundo como todos lo conocían desde este día se había ido para siempre

Tierra año 3012

-así que los decepticons llegaron primero? - Prowl lo decía un poco cabreado por la situación

-si, así es… - Ironhide hablaba lo mas tranquilo que pudiese, aunque no lo aparentara eso también lo tenia bastante cabreado

-necesitamos volver y derrotarlos – Hound participo

-¿cuanto falta Ratchet? – Prime se incorporo

-12 megaciclos, y el problema que ahora se suma es que no tenemos energon – Ratchet y Wheeljack seguían diagnosticando la nave

-entonces deberemos extraer energía del planeta, busquen fuentes de energon bastante poderosas para nuestro propósito – Prime estaba mas decidido

-bien – todos sus camaradas asintieron

-Megatron…esta vez…no hay piedad, no hay retorno – Megatron decía en voz baja mirando el atardecer de la tierra sin humanos, era extraño, a pesar de la torre Eifel y la vieja parís se pudieran ver, la flora que cubría al nuevo mundo lo hacia lucir de algún modo muy diferente al mundo al que ellos vigilaban en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo

2012: Area 51, nevada

-¿Entonces son de su misma clase? – un militar de complexión gruesa y cabello gris juntaba sus manos en su escritorio

-Según los informes de los avistamientos y lo que sucedió hoy, si – un joven de saco y corbata le hablaba cordialmente, mientras su interlocutor se levantaba de la mesa y le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera.

-los encontramos hace unos 28 años aproximadamente, en el monte St Hillary, solo eran 5, pero nos sirvieron bastante para investigar sobre ellos – ambos traspasaron varios niveles de seguridad hasta llegar a los niveles mas bajos

-¿no fue un poco irresponsable guardarse esta información?

-en lo absoluto, protegíamos al mundo y al país - el mas viejo seguía como si nada mientras el ascensor se abría, dirigiéndolos hasta un balcón donde se podían ver acostados 5 cuerpos robotizados, inactivos

-¿entonces que hará?

-lo mas obvio muchacho, usarlos para detenerlos – sonreía mientras admiraba dichas maquinas en un quirófano de gigantes

-supongo…que esta bien…

-lo estará - el anciano miro al chico mientras su interlocutor observaba con cierta desconfianza a aquellas maquinas que estaban frente a sus ojos

-¿les han sacado alguna información? – el joven revisaba el folio donde estaban las fotos de los avistamientos de los pasados días

-solo sabemos que se hacen llamar Decepticons – el otro suspiro, mientras se dio la vuelta y se retiro, el joven le siguió lo mas rápido que pudo, volviendo a la superficie y dejando la base militar inmediatamente


End file.
